Fragilidad
by N2kita
Summary: La lealtad de los guardianes se pondrá a prueba cuando tras un imprevisto año de entrenamiento en solitario bajo la tutela de Reborn, Tsuna regrese a casa con muchos secretos que ocultar. ¿Es un año realmente tiempo suficiente para cambiar la naturaleza de una persona? [All27]


Una noche de insomnio me inspiró a escribir para esta serie que a día de hoy sigue siendo mi favorita. He aquí el resultado de mi creatividad entre muchas comillas. No obstante, antes de que se embarquen en la lectura de esta historia, me gustaría aclararles unos pocos aspectos fundamentales para ahorrales posibles confusiones y/o disgustos:

**-BL. Esta historia contiene material chicoxchico.**

**-6YL. La historia se llevará a cabo seis años después del arco de los Simon.**

**-OOC. Solamente Tsunayoshi estará medio OOC, pero esto será explicado a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia. **

**-Violencia. Habrá algunas escenas de acción que puedan caer en la violencia. Nada extremo, pero para aquellas personas sensibles que quieran evitarlo, se los dejo saber desde ya.**

**-Muerte de personajes.**

**-All27.**

**-Clasificación. Actualmente está clasificado el fic como T, pero puede cambiar en un futuro. De todas formas, dudo mucho que vaya a poner algo muy fuerte o explícito pero no está demás advertir.**

**-Slow Burn. Esto significa que la construcción de la trama se desarrollará paulatinamente con lentitud.**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo derecho le corresponde a Akira Amano.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_Fragilidad_

_Prólogo: Éxtasis._

_._

* * *

Cómo si se tratara de un choque eléctrico, su cuerpo se sacude recibiendo las ondas de electrones bajo su piel sin resistencia ni rechazo, simplemente listo para darles la bienvenida en su sistema. Su corazón se detiene por un momento antes de revivir y emitir de nuevo pulsaciones: primero es un latido casi muerto, tan pequeño y débil que pasa desapercibido. El segundo por el contrario viene con más fuerza, resonando abruptamente contra sus oídos. Cuando por fin se genera el tercer latido, una salvaje ola de calor abraza su pecho desde adentro y lo consume en una increíble calidez que se expande por todo su ser. Dura solo un instante ya que pronto el calor evoluciona y se convierte en un incendio que se va extinguiendo a medida que el fuego se apaga, hasta dejar sobrante una pequeña llama ardiente instalada en el centro de su pecho. Dicha llama sin más preámbulos se funde sin culpa, dejando atrás únicamente la exquisita sensación de satisfacción y suficiencia que sólo se podría comparar con lo que siente un hambriento al probar bocado luego de meses de negligencia.

_Más. Necesito más._

La urgencia por llegar a sentir de nuevo tal éxtasis se hace fuerte y desenfoca su mente por un momento, permitiéndole al deseo dominar su razón y acallar su sentido. La sensación de satisfacción a la que había llegado segundos atrás se había desvanecido completamente, y su interior, rugía en reclamo.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, —sin preocuparle mucho el ruidoso crujido procedente al contacto de la suela de su zapato contra el cuerpo que yace inconsciente bajo el mismo— procedió a arrojar los restos de plata, que alguna vez habían formado parte del aro de un anillo, al suelo de cerámicos del baño. Las pequeñas partículas destrozadas se perdieron inmediatamente en el desastre de pedazos de vidrios y polvo que inundaban el piso, siendo fríamente olvidadas ante cada paso que daba, acercándose con decisión a su único objetivo.

_No es suficiente._

Con los ojos bien abiertos, atentos a todo movimiento por parte de él, el último hombre que aún quedaba consciente en la escena comenzaba a retroceder con piernas temblorosas hacia el extremo final de la pared del cuarto, más que evidente su terror y nerviosismo reflejados en sus dilatadas pupilas oscuras. Un paso que daba el otro, significaba un paso suyo hacia atrás como inevitable acto reflejo, pues su mente colapsada lo condicionaba a reaccionar instintivamente. A rendirse ante una _dominancia_ de superior entendimiento.

_Ah, este es el final,_ pensó, cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared toda destartalada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y rogó por primera vez en su vida por un milagro, cualquier cosa de hecho, mientras que lo salvase de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba envuelto.

Vio que la distancia que los separaba ya era prácticamente inexistente y sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo ceder hasta quedar prácticamente tendido en el suelo. Su determinación había llegado a grado cero al igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo al ver los terroríficos orbes naranjas chocar con los propios oscuros de él.

_No eran humanos. Eran la mismísima encarnación de los ojos de una creatura infernal. Los ojos de una..._

_Bestia_. Así es como la gente había apodado a la persona frente a él. Sumido en las sombras del bajo mundo, pocos habían tenido el privilegio de conocerlo personalmente. Su existencia misma era todo un misterio incluso para los líderes más prominentes del underground. Corría el rumor de que trabajaba independientemente y no pertenecía ni estaba asociado a ninguna familia. Lo único que podían asegurar diversas fuentes externas parecía ser el hecho de que perseguía a los usuarios de la última voluntad —los peces gordos de la mafia en su mayoría— y consumía sus llamas hasta saciarse. Un ser despiadado que acabaría con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Se lo podría comparar con un vampiro, aunque la clara diferencia recaía en que éste sí que era una amenaza real y en vez de ir succionando sangre por ahí, extraía la energía vital que fluía de las llamas. Lo que en su mundo equivalía a la muerte, _literalmente_. Decir que hasta hace días no creía en tal leyenda sería aceptar lo tonto que había sido por escupir al cielo.

Cuando su Jefe hubo dictado los detalles de la misión en su primer momento, convocando la asistencia de todo un escuadrón entero para que se organizara la emboscada contra un hombre del cual no tenían información alguna, una alarma de advertencia se había activado en él. ¿Un escuadrón entero para acabar con un único individuo? Era algo completamente absurdo. Tan absurdo que lo mantuvo pensando en mil y una razones por las que su irresponsable e impredecible Jefe ordenaría tal cosa. Estuvo tentado a cuestionar la planificación del patriarca de los Gesso, nada más que la sonrisa que éste le había dirigido mientras que metía un malvavisco en su boca, le había recordado tácitamente que no estaba en posición de objetarle nada. Así terminó optando por ahorrarse problemas innecesarios y despejarse de toda inquietud.

_Por primera vez, la falta de curiosidad fue la que mató al gato._

Manteniendo sus párpados finamente cerrados en una sola línea, se maldijo internamente por no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias habiendo intuido que para empezar algo andaba mal con el plan. Retratándose la cúspide del momento más patético de su vida, lo que menos quería era enfrentar la realidad y desprestigiar aún más la memoria de los innumerables cuerpos caídos a su alrededor que sin vida ni alma, conformaban los restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus camaradas.

Frustrado mordió con los dientes su labio inferior, auto infligiéndose una herida de menor importancia. El pequeño dolor que se disparó a partir de la lesión, junto al distintivo sabor metálico que lo secundaba, lograron exitosamente detener los graves temblores de su cuerpo. Aprovechando el repentino subidón de adrenalina y haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, forzó a sus entumecidas manos a entrar en acción y rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón su anillo. Le gustase o no, era el condenadamente _último_ sobreviviente al enfrentamiento directo con la _bestia_.

Si su destino estaba más que escrito como lo sugerirían las leyendas que lo mitificaban a su enemigo, cualquiera fuera su esfuerzo no resultaría en nada más que un ingenuo impulso de coraje. Derribar a la _bestia_ nunca había sido una posibilidad, ahora lo entendía. La osadía de tal pensamiento había sido la única responsable del infierno que había caído sobre sus hermanos. Pero, a fin de cuentas, quién era él para juzgarlos cuando también en una pequeña fracción de su corazón el instinto guerrero que caracterizaba a su gente se inflaba con cada golpe que se arremetía contra su orgullo. Rendirse sin dar pelea, sin hacer valer el nombre de su Familia… ¡No permitiría que ese fuera su destino!

Colocó con cierta destreza el anillo —chato y con una pequeña gema en la parte posterior— en su anular izquierdo. Una brillante luz proveniente del objeto en cuestión deslumbró a ambos individuos, y mientras que el joven de las pupilas dilatadas se distraía por el inesperado y enceguecedor brillo del objeto, una mano fría aprovechaba el momento para apresar su cuello, cortando el flujo de aire de su garganta. El músculo se contrajo contra su mano, desesperado por librarse, pero lo que consiguió en cambio fue que el otro aplicara más fuerza en su agarre, comprimiendo el pasaje de faringe-laringe a tal punto que lágrimas comenzaron a surcar en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está? —en tono grave y por lo bajo demandó sin piedad, sin desajustar en lo más mínimo el agarre.

El joven de ojos oscuros se removía tratando de zafarse, esforzándose por hacer entrar aire a través de sus fosas nasales. Sus pulmones comenzaban a vaciarse y la necesidad de oxígeno se hacía impostergable.

Sosteniéndolo aun del cuello, trajo su cabeza hacia adelante e instantáneamente la llevó de nuevo hacia atrás para hacerlo chocar duramente contra la pared de hormigón, sacándole un quejido ahogado en el proceso. Consecuentemente elevó su mirada y clavó sus ojos anaranjados en los nublados y negros del otro. A pesar de tener que apoyar su peso en las puntas de sus pies para lograr estirarse y llegar al rostro del joven apresado, la amenaza que representaban aquellos sombríos ojos calculadores era más que suficiente para compensar su estatura.

—¿Dónde se esconde el jefe de tu familia?

Liberándolo por fin de su agarre, el joven hombre fue recuperando paulatinamente el aire perdido, tosiendo y jadeando como consecuencia de la previa experiencia. Aunque muy por el contrario de sus plegarias, el otro no lo dejó recuperarse completamente en tanto que su cabeza fue torcida hacia un costado, siendo bruscamente estampada contra el hormigón de nuevo. Ésta vez quedó amasado entre la palma de la mano de su atacante y la pared detrás de él.

Hiperventilando, el hombre de ojos oscuros esbozó una mueca de dolor puro al sentir su perfil todo magullado. Tragándose el miedo que de nuevo resurgía, el joven abrió la boca por primera vez en esa noche:

—N-no se d-de qué me h-hablas. ¿F-familia? ¿J-jefe? ¿Qué c-clase de mierdas preguntas? ¡P-psicópata!

—Basta de juegos. Suficiente me entretuve con la cálida bienvenida con la que me recibieron, _insignificantes_ peones —escrutándolo, remarcó las últimas palabras con desprecio—. Siento la presencia de un anillo del cielo cerca. Tu amo no puede estar muy lejos.

Inmerso en su tarea de sonsacarle información, el hombre de menor estatura ignoró los quejidos de dolor que salían de la boca del otro e intensificó la fuerza de su agarre con una indiferencia deshumana. El de ojos oscuros por su lado ignoraba la tortura negándose a someterse, rabioso por las palabras dirigidas a sus camaradas quienes habían dado sus vidas por cumplir esta misión suicida, incongruente y cósmicamente cruel.

La sangre que bombeaba por sus venas hervía por la ira, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y le palpitaban cada una de sus extremidades. Fue entonces que cubriendo la piedra púrpura incrustada en el chatón del anillo, una flameante llama rojiza impresionó al usuario de la misma con su repentina presencia. Estaba perplejo, pues él nunca antes había sido capaz de activar su atributo de esa forma. Ahora, agresiva e inmutable, resplandecía sin titubear en el dedo anular del joven de mayor estatura. Poseyendo un núcleo de color rojo, los bordes diferían variando entre tonos rosados y carmesíes. No quedaban dudas. Eran llamas puras de Tormenta.

El joven no dudó más. Drenando la súbita energía obtenida, empezó a retorcerse en contra de la mano que lo retenía. Una tempestad de sensaciones lo invadió, ahogándolo en una calurosa marea inagotable. Su cuerpo ardía. Misma razón por la que le fue imposible al de ojos anaranjados seguir apresándolo. El calor que desprendía el otro superaba los grados Celsius de cualquier otro ser vivo existente.

Una nueva determinación había surgido en el de ojos oscuros. Y no lo pensó dos veces antes de liberar toda esa energía —caliente y destructiva—, haciéndola explotar como un volcán al eructar magma. El impacto inmediato mandó a volar un buen par de metros lejos a la bestia, dejándolo precisamente en la entrada del baño justo frente a la puerta del primer cubículo.

Si éste no hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento a la situación, lo más probable es que hubiera acabado en el suelo junto a los demás cuerpos que lo abundaban.

Sostuvo fuertemente la manija del cubículo para mantenerse de pie, encorvándose ligeramente al sentir los vestigios de recibir un golpe directo de una llama de voluntad pura. No obstante sin titubear limpió el polvo casi imperceptible de sus jeans, haciendo de la acción una distracción perfecta para sacar del bolsillo trasero su par de guantes. Tratándose de una llama pura, y en éste caso una pura y fuera de control, no podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Cubrió ambas manos con la gruesa tela de los guantes —plateados en el área de los dedos y negro donde se suponía que simulaban la parte inferior de la mano, con un detalle de metal ovalado incrustado en la zona. Un equipo simple a primera vista, pero mucho más complejo cuando se lo complementaba con un atributo. Concentrándose en sus guantes, cerró sus orbes naranjas por un momento hasta proyectar llamas en ellos. Una vez que estuvieron materializadas posicionó una mano detrás de su cuerpo y liberó parte de la energía que emanaban, permitiéndole propulsarse hacia adelante con increíble velocidad.

Le resultó imposible al de ojos oscuros anticipar sus movimientos. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera depender de sus reflejos en el estado en el que se encontraba. El puño enguantado y cubierto en llamas de última voluntad, se conectó con fiereza en el centro del estómago del más alto de los dos, provocando la involuntaria salida de saliva de su boca. Pudo jurar que al menos tres de sus costillas se habían roto, y por si fuera poco, los órganos cercanos a la región del golpe parecían haber quedado abollados. _Oprimidos_. El intenso dolor logró que perdiera la noción del espacio y tiempo en el que se encontraba, bordeando la zona entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. La bestia a sabiendas de que si le concedía más tiempo la desbordante energía de la llama fuera de control aceleraría el proceso de recuperación de su adversario, decidió proseguir con su ataque. Elevó su rodilla a la altura del vientre del muchacho hasta enterrarla allí con brutalidad, tiñendo su blanca camisa de rojo al haber re-abierto exitosamente una herida previa. Supo que el más alto de los dos había llegado a su límite cuando la hostilidad que aún oscilaba en el ambiente terminó por desvanecerse, desapareciendo al igual que la voluntad de su llama. Por eso, cuando comprobó que la temperatura del de ojos oscuros había vuelto a la normalidad, se hizo a un lado, dejando caer el cuerpo agotado al suelo.

—Esa voluntad tuya… no la pierdas —profesó la _bestia_ con voz monótona, vislumbrándose casi una imperceptible suavización en los irises de sus ojos—. Si quieres preservar tu vida procura alejarte de maniáticos como tu jefe. —Le sugirió, mientras que mordía con sus dientes la punta de un dedo de su mano hasta lograr quitarse el guante, antes de agacharse y apoyar su mano desnuda en la frente del otro.

Pensando en que haría exactamente lo que le sugerían —presentaría su carta de renuncia y no se olvidaría de exigir una indemnización— ni bien todo acabara, se permitió perderse en la conciliadora sensación que le transmitía la cálida mano del de orbes naranjas. Ni en sus sueños más bizarros hubiera imaginado que la _bestia_ lo aconsejaría laboralmente, ni mucho menos, que lo dejara con vida al finalizar un enfrentamiento. Golpeado y destrozado, pero con vida al fin y al cabo. Con esos pensamientos en mente, se dejó hundir en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

La misteriosa leyenda que a su prontuario seguramente se le agregarían nuevos rumores esa misma noche, se dirigió a la salida sin desperdiciar ni un minuto más de su tiempo. El olor a mugre y moho que destilaba aquel baño fue inmediatamente matizado por la frescura que largaba el aire acondicionado del establecimiento. La bestia no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse ofuscado al percibir el calor procedente de las personas que bailaban sin descanso en la pista del salón de fiesta. Sudor y más sudor. Pero no sentía en ninguno de los cuerpos móviles algún tipo de llama. Ignoró entonces las masas aglomeradas en medio de la pista y decidió concentrarse en los costados más solitarios.

En los laterales del salón estaban distribuidas varias barras para beber, atendidas por los respectivos bármanes, y en frente de estas había butacas invitando a cualquiera a sentarse en ellas y perderse en el miserable mundo del alcohol. Siguiendo su intuición, se acercó a la barra del lateral izquierdo.

—¿Traes contigo una identificación, cariño? —le preguntó con innecesaria dulzura la mujer rubia encargada de la barra—. Deberías esperar un par de años más para estar aquí. —Continuó mofándose sin reparar en los gruñidos mal contenidos del otro.

Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar ofensas de las que luego se arrepentirá, sacó su documentación y se la tendió a la mujer con poca delicadeza.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, señorito... —interrumpiendo su lectura, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. —Ni siquiera el maquillaje pudo cubrir el palidecer en su rostro.

—S-Sawada-sama, no fue mi inten... Y-Yo no sabía que...

—Si ya terminaste, ¿podrías prepararme un trago? —le pidió, estudiando de cerca su reacción.

Cuando vio que ésta tartamudeaba una afirmación y no se echaba a correr temiendo por su vida, concluyó que efectivamente la mujer estaba al tanto de todo. El líder de la Familia Gesso seguramente la habría puesto de botón, para que lo notificara en caso de que las cosas no siguieran el guión que había preparado.

La rubia preparó con torpeza un Martini —decidiéndolo al azar puesto que el Vongola no daba mayores indicaciones— utilizando todos los elementos necesarios en frente de los observadores ojos de Sawada Tsunayoshi. En cuanto terminó el cóctel, colocó con manos temblorosas la pequeña copa frente a su cliente, derramando una pequeña cantidad del líquido expuesto. Recitó desesperadamente una serie de disculpas entrecortadas, para luego excusarse y retirarse a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre ocasionado. Antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un sólo pie en el depósito, el Vongola arrojó con precisión la copa ya vacía del Martini.

_No es que la bebida estuviera mal, simplemente a lo largo de los años él había terminado aceptado que el alcohol no era lo suyo._

Chocando justo al lado de la cabeza de la rubia, el cristal de la copa se partió, haciendo saltar pedazos de vidrio por todas partes. La mujer dio un grito exageradamente agudo, que si no hubiera sido amortiguado por el ruidaje de la música, probablemente se hubiera escuchado no solamente en todo el salón, sino incluso en la mismísima planta baja del hotel en donde se ubicaba dicho evento.

—No te molestes en llamarlo. La persona que te contrató probablemente esté viendo esto ahora mismo. Si me dices donde se encuentra él en este instante tu trabajo estará hecho y no tendré que usar la fuerza —le pidió al ver como la falsa barman trataba en desespero localizar su teléfono. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente, decidió cooperar dándole la información que precisaba.

_Habitación 101._

Sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia. La impaciencia que lo traía enloquecido por querer acabar cuanto antes con aquel juego del gato y el ratón que había empezado el otro mafioso lunático lo condujo a llegar a su destino en cuestión de segundos. Parándose frente a la puerta con el número 101 engravado en ella, los modales que su madre se había preocupado por inculcarle durante toda su juventud quedaron en el olvido. Materializó una vez más sus llamas y esta vez no tuvo la sensatez de reprimir su poder antes de tirar la puerta abajo.

—Como siempre, superas mis expectativas, _Bestia_-kun. Honestamente no esperaba verte hasta una hora después —sorbiendo un batido dulce a la vez que consumía sus característicos malvaviscos, el jefe de los Gesso lo recibió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Si bien en cualquier otro momento, la imagen de un Byakuran acostado en una cama con una bata puesta, bebiendo de un sorbete jugo y comiendo malvaviscos, le hubiera causado una risa mortal, actualmente no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Byakuran percibiendo la irritación del décimo, cerró la tapa de la portátil que tenía en sus piernas y la puso a un lado justo antes de que el décimo utilizara la propulsión, llegando en cuestión de segundos al lado del de cabellos blancos para asestarle un puñetazo.

—Puedo ver que mi pequeño presente… Yuichi-kun, el novato si no mal recuerdo, ha llamado tu atención. Qué magnificencia su pureza, ¿no crees? —el Jefe de los Gesso detuvo la patada que iba dirigida a su abdomen y saltó por sobre la cama hasta alejarse razonablemente de Tsunayoshi, sin dejar de sonreír con malicioso atrevimiento.

—¿Te importaría recordarme en qué parte de nuestro acuerdo acepté convertirme en tu juguete experimental? ¡Porque estoy malditamente seguro de que en ningún momento me apunté a una cacería indiscriminada de jodidos _impuros_ que pujan por mi cabeza! —masculló entre dientes, preparando el siguiente golpe.

—¿Tal vez en la parte que olvidaste leer las letras pequeñas?

—Ese desagradable pasatiempo tuyo de jugar con vidas ajenas… ¡no voy a consentirlo nunca más!

—Puedes condenarme todo lo que quieras, _futuro_ décimo Vongola. Nada alivianará la culpa que carcome tu consciencia por albergar deseos tan oscuros como los que desesperadamente intentas esconder.

Byakuran era un lunático, de eso a nadie le quedaban dudas. Pero cualquiera fuera su condición mental, sus argumentos siempre daban en el clavo. El Vongola era el mejor ejemplo de ello, pues enceguecido por la rabia del comentario tan certero que el Gesso había lanzado, la fibra sensible que le habían tocado colapsó el último rastro de raciocinio que aún quedaba en él.

Tsunayoshi estaba listo para despedazar a la persona que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejecutar su segundo ataque, inmovilizaron sus brazos desde atrás, amarrando dichas extremidades a su espalda por otro par de brazos mucho más fuertes que los suyos.

—El señor de la fedora de por allá, enhorabuena. Deberías explicarle en profundidad la situación a tu protegido antes de que el proceso de _disonancia_ termine por llevarse mi cabeza.

—Has completado tu entrenamiento, Dame-Tsuna. Felicidades —apremió con frivolidad una voz que el Vongola reconocía perfectamente.

_¿El entrenamiento finalmente… había terminado?_ Desconcertado, Tsunayoshi dejó de forcejear y relajó los brazos bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste qué pensarían tus guardianes si te vieran así? El bondadoso Sawada Tsunayoshi transformado en una bestia hambrienta… —provocó Byakuran, manteniendo un ojo en Tsunayoshi. Los orbes del otro se oscurecieron al escucharlo, e intentó lanzarse contra él, pero su intento de asesinato se vio frustrado al ser retenido una vez más por la fuerza superior de su tutor—. Uy, qué miedo. Yo que tú, Reborn, me encargaría de tranquilizarlo antes de que empeore y termine destruyendo la habitación entera. ¡Mis servicios no incluyen presupuesto en raparación! —Soltando una risotada, le advirtió al de la fedora antes de despedirse excéntricamente y desaparecer.

Empujándolo desde atrás, el sicario ignoró las quejas y los gruñidos de Tsunayoshi, guiándolo con habilidad hacia el baño de la suite. Una vez adentro, lo arrojó directamente a la ducha y prendió la regadera. Estudió con suma atención las reacciones del otro, y cuando por fin comprobó que el color de sus ojos volvía a la normalidad lo soltó y apagó el agua. Reborn se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo en el que Tsunayoshi recuperaba la compostura.

—Reborn… ¿cuál fue el verdadero propósito de este entrenamiento? ¡¿Cuál fue el jodido propósito de enloquecerme por un año entero? —explotó Tsuna, liberando todo lo que en su pecho venía acumulando.

Reborn simplemente suspiró como respuesta y le pasó una toalla notando lo erizada que se encontraba la piel de su pupilo. La colocó sobre sobre su cabeza, pero esta segundos después fue fríamente arrojada al suelo. Tsuna mantenía sus párpados cerrados y fruncía el ceño con aflicción.

—Crece de una vez, Tsuna. Tienes un legado que suceder y una Familia de la que hacerte responsable. De aquí en adelante la carga que recae sobre tus hombros solo irá en aumento —le respondió, dándose la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta—. Adelantar el entrenamiento, bajo las condiciones del noveno, fue la locura y el error más grande que pudiste cometer en tu vida.

—Ahora el entrenamiento acabó, cámbiate y vete a dormir. Mañana tendremos un largo vuelo que tomar.

—Reborn… —llamó antes de que su tutor bajara la perilla de la puerta y saliera—, sabes que te odio, ¿cierto?

El sicario desapareció sin molestarse en contestarle. No hizo falta verlo para darse cuenta que —a pesar de haber enunciado tal pregunta con gran hostilidad— el décimo estaba temblando de pies a la cabeza, conteniendo una angustia que nadie más que él mismo podría soportar.

Fuera de la habitación estaba Reborn recargado contra la puerta de la suite en completo silencio. Encendió un cigarrillo y posicionó correctamente su fedora con la mano que tenía libre, ensombreciendo su rostro en el proceso. Su expresión era ilegible.

—Así es como debe ser Tsuna. Solo puedes mostrarte frágil ante mí.

* * *

.

Italia. El país de ensueño con el que de cada diez personas una al menos aspiraba conocer antes de morir. Encuestas confirmaban un buen número estadístico de turismo gracias a su historia y el mantenimiento de sus tesoros nacionales. Y es que había tanto por conocer; comenzando por la anecdótica Roma, paseando por los inigualables paisajes de Venecia, y por qué no, terminando en un viaje de remembranza por la nostálgica ciudad de Sicilia. Complementando todo con un buen clima, el viaje sería más que ideal.

_Lástima que cierto joven japonés no pudiera decir lo mismo.  
_  
Arrastrando la maleta entre la multitud de personas, Tsuna corría—o eso intentaba— en medio del aeropuerto italiano de Sicilia tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su enfurecido tutor quien le llevaba la delantera.

—Una tortuga sería más rápida, Dame-Tsuna. Apresúrate y no me hagas perder más tiempo —ordenó el sicario autoritariamente ignorando el esfuerzo que hacía el otro por alcanzarlo.

—Reborn, ¿sigues enojado? ¡Ya dije que lo sentía incontables veces!

—Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar que te drogaran, ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias, _Jefe_.

—¡Qué no fue así! ¿Cómo se supone que adivinaría que en la bebida de anoche me pondrían algún tipo de droga? No parecía peligro… —antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar, las náuseas lo invadieron una vez más, como tantas otra veces lo habían hecho en esa mañana.

El primer recuerdo que tenía posterior a su despertar era sobre él estando junto al inodoro, vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago. Reborn no había tenido compasión con él y lo había arrastrado al avión sin pena alguna hasta asegurarlo con cinturón en su asiento. Fue entonces que, accidentalmente, devolvió líquidos gastrointestinales en los zapatos Armani del sicario. Nunca olvidaría el odio presente en los oscuros ojos de Reborn, ni las graves carcajadas que soltaban los pasajeros a bordo creyendo que su tutor estaba jugando cuando éste lo empujaba hacia la puerta de emergencia del avión y amenazaba con tirarlo—no irónicamente.

—Si solo tu mano derecha supiera cuán atrevido te has vuelto —acotó Reborn con malicia, ignorando las dagas imaginarias que su protegido clavaba en su espalda con la mirada.

—Y hablando de Roma...

Una mata de cabellos grisáceos se hizo notar entre la multitud, captando la atención de Reborn, y consecuentemente, la de Tsunayoshi.

—Madre mía, creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo.

_Un año, efectivamente, es un largo período de tiempo._

* * *

.

La intención de esta parte introductoria es establecer necesariamente ciertos puntos críticos que en capítulos posteriores cobrarán mucho más sentido. Probablemente hayan muchas cosas que no estén quedando claras, pero tengan por asegurado que todo será resuelto en su debido momento (recuerden que les advertí que el desarrollo de la trama será bastaaaante lento). No sabría decir si es correcto llamar a esta introducción un prólogo, puesto que se me han ido demás caracteres, pero... Meh, tampoco tiene la longitud ni desarrollo suficiente para llamarlo capítulo-capítulo, ¿verdad? Evalúenlo según su criterio por favor^^

Toda clase de crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Le he puesto mucho empeño a este escrito, así que, ¡leer sus opiniones al respecto me haría muy feliz! ¡Si hay algún detalle ortográfico que se me pasó avisen por favor!

¡Saludos!

**R&R**


End file.
